U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,931,648, 7,951,145 and 8,182,479 to Schneider (“Schneider Patents”) disclosed surgical systems that include a glove with multiple surgical support systems attached thereto. Such gloves provide a number of advantages over conventional surgical systems where the gloves and surgical support systems (e.g., electrocautery, suction, irrigation, light, etc.) are not integrated. There are a wide variety of techniques useful for manufacturing conventional surgical gloves, which allow for high volume production of surgical gloves that meet stringent regulatory standards. However, these techniques are not sufficient for manufacturing the multi-functional surgical gloves described in the Schneider Patents, as they do not allow for the integral inclusion of embedded surgical support systems or other elements at the time of glove formation. Adapting commercial products to include surgical support systems would require post-formation processes that would not be cost effective and could compromise the gloves barrier properties. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the techniques available in order to make and manufacture the surgical systems described in the Schneider Patents in a consistent, commercially reliable and cost-effective manner that will not compromise the surgical glove's material integrity or its ability to meet the required regulatory standards.